


Introducing: Sir

by JamOnToast



Series: Pierced and Submissive Spencer [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Degradation, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub!Spencer, Switch!Hotch, dom!reader, unnecessary plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: In which Hotch is nervous then enthusiastic, Spencer is eager then desperate, and Reader is having a great time all the time. Set at the end of season 5.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Pierced and Submissive Spencer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Introducing: Sir

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr pumpkin-stars

Spencer sat beside Hotch in the passenger seat, nervously playing with the strap of his messenger bag as it lay in his lap. At each bump in the road, his teeth dug further into his lip, wanting - needing - to desperately hold back the moans threatening to escape as his buttplug was jostled. He really should be better at that… The number of times you’d sent him to work with it in, or when he’d snuck it with him in his bag to slide in before he came home, and all those other times he’d begged to wear it in public and then promptly lived to regret it (not that he really truly did regret it, of course).

As Hotch turned a corner, the car went over a pothole, and the upward and downward jolt forced a cry from Spencer’s lips.

He kept his gaze forward, feeling his boss’s stare, “You should keep your eyes on the road.” He squeaked, fighting the urge to shift in his seat, knowing it would only make his current problem worse. “There are over six million traffic accidents across the US every year, and over ninety people die in road related accidents every day.”

Hotch smiled to himself, and returned his gaze to the road. “Are you nervous, Spencer?”

He wet his lips, glancing at the older man. “We’ve never… invited anyone else before.”

“I’m, uh…” Hotch swallowed hard, “I’m glad you thought of me.”

“We weren’t sure if Morgan would take it well.” He admitted, glancing at the older man again as he focused on the road, hands at ten and two, but holding the wheel far tighter than necessary, “Especially not the, uh, the toys.”

“Toys?”

Spencer stayed silent for a moment, his whole face turning red as he whispered, “Aaron and Derek.”

“You… You named your toys after us?” He didn’t respond. Hotch cleared his throat nervously, “Who’s idea was that?”

“Mutual agreement.” Spencer squeaked out quickly.

They turned another corner.

“I didn’t realise you had piercings.” He smiled, trying to forget about whatever had been named after him, “Well, I’d noticed your ears, but-”

“Do you like them, sir?”

“I do.” He nodded. “Does she have the, uh-” He glanced at Spencer’s chest.

“Not yet.” He shook his head, “The shop’s booked out until next month, so…” He trailed off, glancing at Hotch again, neither man sure what to say as they pulled into the parking lot round the back of your apartment building.

“I’m… nervous too.” Hotch admitted, as he cut the engine. “Haley and I never really explored… this kind of thing.”

Spencer nodded awkwardly, “Do you… Do you know what you, um… A lot of powerful men seek to be submissive, in the bedroom, and, I - well, we, um, both of us - were wondering-”

“I’m not sure.” He admitted.

~~~

The last thing Hotch had expected to see when he entered your’s and Spencer’s apartment was two plates of spaghetti laid out on the table, soft jazz playing on a record player, candles lit - all very romantic - and you, wearing a pair of Spencer’s boxers (were those TARDISes?) and his purple shirt, greeting them both with a smile.

Spencer slipped his bag from his shoulder, hanging it on the hook, and bent to kiss you - just a quick peck - before he headed towards the bedroom.

“How are you, Aaron?” You wondered, closing the small space between you, taking his briefcase and setting it beside the door.

“I’m…” He frowned, “Confused, I… I thought we were-”

“We’ll get to that.” You assured him, “But Spence mentioned that the case was tough, and, well, we need to talk a few things through before we get to the bedroom.”

He nodded, “Right. Um…”

“Make yourself comfortable, Hotch.” You smiled, turning to the table, “And please try to eat something. I know how you boys get on your cases.”

He moved to the table, sitting in the spot that faced the door, needing to see everything that was happening. He hadn’t been inside your apartment very often - not since before you’d moved in anyway - and he smiled slightly at the changes he noticed. The fridge magnets - similar to ones he’d bought for Jack when he was learning to spell, and an assorted collection from different cities and states that Spencer had brought back from less traumatic cases. The potted plants - six of them in the kitchen area alone - your company whenever he was away. He was sure there were more changes - if he looked in the fridge he was certain it would be better stocked than when Spencer had lived alone and been sustained by only chocolate and coffee.

Speaking of Spencer, both you and Hotch turned to watch as he emerged from the bedroom and entered the kitchen. Hotch had to do a double take at the sight of the younger agent wearing nothing but a thin olive green pair of panties, and, had he been eating, likely would have choked at the sight of the purple gem just peeking out between his asscheeks.

He sat quickly, whimpering at the change of angle and pressure, earning a smile from you before he started eating, moaning enthusiastically at the taste. “Thank you.” He smiled at you.

“No problem, Spence.” You smiled back, “Eat up, yeah?”

He nodded and went back to the food. After a moment, realising that nothing was going to happen until the meal was over, Hotch started his own.

“This is good.” He complimented.

“Thank you, Hotch.” You smiled. “Or would you prefer Aaron tonight?”

He shrugged, “I’ve been made aware that you already have an Aaron in the bedroom.”

Spencer glanced at you, but kept eating silently, face flushing.

“We do.” You nodded, “Though I’m sure you’ll agree that it might be awkward calling you Hotch outside the bedroom after Spencer moans it when you make him cum.”

Both men almost choked at that, each taking a moment to recover, both grasping for the glasses of water in front of them.

Once he had recovered, you turned your full attention to Hotch. “Is there a different nickname you’d prefer?”

He cleared his throat one more time, “Like what?”

You raised an eyebrow, turning to Spencer briefly, “You never mentioned he was so inexperienced, Baby.”

“I didn’t know, Miss.” He admitted.

Turning back to Hotch you smiled, “Like that.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well,” You hummed, “I could degrade you - call you a pretty slut, my little whore-”

“How am I a whore?” He frowned.

“I’m not sure yet, Agent, but I’m certain you’ll show us.”

He cleared his throat, “Not Agent.”

“Okay Sir.” You tried.

He swallowed hard.

“Sir?” You wondered.

“Yes.” He nodded, “That’s… yes.”

“You get that, Baby?”

Spencer nodded, “Yes, Miss.”

“Good boy.”

Hotch watched you both for a moment, thinking back on all the times that he’d seen you interact before. He was surprised, at least a little, to realise that - aside from your lack of clothes and the nicknames you both used - you were both reacting to each other in a similar way. It wasn’t that Spencer was constantly submissive to you outside of the bedroom, not at all, but the care and love you showed him and the devotion he showed you carried across into every aspect of your relationship.

He blinked away a couple of tears, thinking back to the Good Times with Haley, the few years after Jack was born, before his work got too much for their relationship. Before he started looking forward to cases more than he looked forward to getting home, if only to get away from the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. He loved Haley, he always would, but the stresses of the job… the tension he carried in his body even now…

His grip tightened on his fork.

“Sir?” Spencer frowned, breaking him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, “I’m fine.”

“One thing you should know here, Hotch - well, there are several things, but one thing to start with - our whole dynamic is based on trust. On openness.” You explained, “I don’t need details, but I do need to know that you’re okay with absolutely everything we do tonight. The ‘I’m fine’ answer won’t work here.”

“I was thinking about Haley.” He admitted. “I haven’t been able to relax properly since…”

“Oh, Aaron.” Your hand reached for his, “It may not seem like it, but it will be okay eventually.”

“We can help?” Spencer suggested, “I um, I suggested you come tonight. I’ve noticed that you’re tense and I wanted to help. Let you relax.”

Their eyes locked, “I thought we didn’t profile each other?”

“Sorry, Sir.” He averted his gaze.

Hotch swallowed hard, “It’s okay, Baby.”

Your cheeks heated at that, Spencer’s sudden whimper sending heat straight to your core too. “Before we go any further,” you stood, taking both men’s empty plates, prompting: “Baby?”

“Safe words.” He nodded, looking to Hotch. “Do you know the traffic light system?”

“I can guess.”

“Green for ‘it’s okay, keep going.’” Spencer explained anyway, “Yellow for ‘slow down,’ or ‘something’s wrong, take it easy,’ and Red for an immediate stop.”

“Understood.” Hotch nodded.

“And if you can’t speak, Baby?” You stood behind him, running a hand through his hair as he leant into you.

“Hmmm… Then it’s two knocks to stop, one to slow.”

“If we can’t knock?” Hotch wondered.

“Two fingers to stop,” You explained, “one to slow, thumbs up to continue.”

Hotch nodded again, then held his thumbs up. You and Spencer both smiled at the action.

Stepping away from him, you urged Spencer off his stool, prompting him to head into the bedroom. You followed behind, leaving Hotch to trail after you at his own pace. Spencer lay on the bed, watching the doorway upside down, his head the only part of him not on the mattress. You sat beside him, one hand trailing through his hair again, the other holding his as he relaxed into the bed.

When Hotch entered the bedroom just over a minute later, he’d removed some outer layers, leaving him in his slacks and undershirt.

“I thought we could do something with this,” Hotch held out his tie.

“We have cuffs.” Spencer frowned, tensing under your hand.

“I meant as a blindfold?”

“Absolutely not.” You shut him down immediately, “Unless you mean for yourself?”

He was startled, then took in Spencer’s tense form, realising he must have some other trauma he didn’t know about. He stared for a moment, then nodded to himself and dropped the tie at the door, moving further into the room. “How do we-?”

“A few more questions first.” You smiled, “And any you have for us.”

“How did you get into this stuff?” He asked immediately.

“As a couple, or individually?” Spencer wondered. Hotch shrugged. “I always liked the idea, I guess.” He explained easily, “My first sexual experience was a guy - you remember Ethan, in New Orleans?”

Hotch blinked, surprised.

“He wasn’t really into this kind of thing, but he knew where to find it, pointed me in the right direction.”

“I was similar.” You smiled, “A friend showed me the ropes - no pun intended - and I realised I preferred seeing others tied up rather than being bound myself.”

“So… Friends introduced you to this stuff.” He nodded to himself, “You, uh, had questions for me?”

“Where do you stand on anal penetration?”

Well, there was no use beating about the bush when you were already on the bed, was there?

“Not… on myself.” He shrugged, “not yet. But…” he wet his lips, looking to Spencer, eyeing the way his cock strained against the material of his panties.

“Receiving oral?”

“Fine.”

“Giving?” Spencer squeaked.

“On a woman.” He nodded, admitting: “I’ve never tried.”

“But you’ve thought about it?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Anything that’s an absolute no?”

“Um, knife play.” He frowned, “Gun play. Anything that could cause serious harm by accident.”

“Understandable.”

“I don’t…” He frowned, “I’m not sure about anything else. I’m not sure what comes into it.”

“That’s okay.” You assured, “We can address things as we go?”

He nodded.

“One final question for you before we start.” You stared up at him, one hand moving to trail along Spencer’s chest. “We don’t mind either way, but neither of us were completely sure… are you more like me or Spence when it comes to this sort of thing?”

At that, you tugged on one of Spencer’s nipples, watching Hotch intently to gauge his reaction. Spencer moaned at the touch, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to profile his boss’s next move.

Hotch’s gaze fell straight to your hand and the blossoming redness of Spencer’s nipples. His eyes darkened, and he stepped closer to the bed.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” You watched him, his fingers twitching, clearly wanting to touch. “Go ahead, Sir. Touch him all you want.”

Spencer whined, “Please. Please, Sir.”

“I…” He looked to you, “Do I have to be one or the other?”

“Not at all.” You smiled, “We swap, on the rare occasion. Nowhere near as much as we used to, but sometimes. Baby’s just too eager to please so he’s not that good at being dominant. It’s perfectly normal for you not to know, to like both, or at the very least to experience both before you decide.”

“I’d like that.” He nodded, one hand resting on Spencer’s chest. “To try both.”

“One at a time though, hmm?” You smiled, pulling hard on Spencer’s nipple, making him buck his hips up.

“Mmmm, m-miss, please, please…”

“Go ahead, baby, show Sir what a good little slut you are.” You cooed, turning to watch as he ground down on the plug still up his ass, the lace of his panties rubbing against his cock, and his tormented and tender nipples almost bright red against the rest of his pale torso, the small gold hoops standing out against flushed skin.

Hotch stared, intrigued, as Spencer orgasmed from the limited stimulation, his cum spurting out across his stomach as he came with a cry.

“Well?” You turned back to the older man, “Which do you want to try first?”

He stared at Spencer, making him squirm in apprehension. “I want to make him cum.”

“Oh?” You grinned.

“I want him to make me cum too.” He turned to you. “I… I have a dominant personality at work, as I’m sure Spencer’s mentioned. I’m just not sure how to translate that to sex.”

“I can help with that, Sir. Don’t worry.”

He nodded, “Thank you, Miss.”

Spencer shifted then, “Can we show him Aaron, Miss?”

“Are we leaving Derek out of the fun again?”

He frowned for a moment, “Next time?”

You grinned, “Okay. I’ll get him out.”

“And Emily.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You’ve already named her, baby? You haven’t even met yet.”

“Sorry, miss.”

“That’s okay. I think it suits her.” You assured him, standing from the bed and pulling the box out from beneath it. Spencer moved over, letting you set it beside him, as Hotch moved to stand beside you, all too curious about what was inside.

Reaching in, you pulled out a smaller box covered in wrapping paper, handing it to Spencer with a smile - it was ‘Emily’ - the new toy that had arrived the afternoon they’d been called out on the case. You’d already prepared it for its first use, cleaning it in warm soapy water, but you’d put it in a new box ready for Baby to open his present.

Hotch stared in surprise at the contents he could see - ropes, various pairs of handcuffs, some delicate looking chains, various sizes of butt plugs, a few vibrators, and two dildos…

You pointed to the thick purple one, “That’s Derek.”

He pointed at the longer pink one, “So that’s-“

“Aaron.” You nodded, taking it from the box and setting it on the bed. As Hotch stared at his namesake, you moved the box to the side of the room, just in front of the mirror - for easier access later in the evening.

“Miss?” Spencer called timidly, “Are we using Emily tonight?”

You smiled, crossing the room again and taking the packaging from him, “I think we can, Baby. Though Sir might feel a little left out.”

“What is it?” Hotch wondered, 80% sure he did know what it was, but, even when cases had involved sex shops and the BDSM community, he’d never seen one up close.

Spencer answered enthusiastically, “It’s a dildo gag, Sir.” He held it up, “This side goes in my mouth, then the straps fasten around my head, and Miss can use the rest to pleasure herself.”

“Oh.” He nodded. He had been right. “Does that not, um… Why not use your dick?”

“It was intended for punishment,” You answered, “But Spence enjoys every punishment I can think of, and he’s so good that he hardly gets them anyway. Even if he did, he’s far too enthusiastic about Emily for her to be used like that.”

“Thank you, Miss.” Spencer beamed at the subtle praise.

You smiled at him, then turned to Hotch, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Yeah, just… It’s one thing to know about this aspect of your relationship, but it’s another thing to see it.”

“We can stop at any time, Hotch. There’s no obligation.”

“I know.” He nodded, reaching for Aaron. “And this is…” He trailed off, holding the dildo curiously, “I’m… I don’t know if I should be honoured or disturbed.”

“Oh?”

“Well, aside from the colour,” he shrugged, cheeks going pink.

You beamed at Spencer, leaning forward to kiss him, “Such a good profiler, baby.”

He flushed under the praise, “C-can you? With Sir?”

“Can we what?” Hotch frowned.

“You want Sir to fuck me while you watch, Baby?” You guessed, knowing your boyfriend well enough to know that’s exactly what he meant. Spencer nodded, glancing at Hotch.

“Later, baby. Okay?” You promised, “For now, why don’t you show Sir how good your smart little mouth is, hmm?”

“Yes, Miss.” He nodded, moving off the bed to kneel in front of Hotch, the man’s eyes widening as Spencer undid his belt, letting his slacks drop to his ankles.

“Problem, Sir?” You checked.

“I’ve…”

“You’ve not done anything with a man before, have you?”

“I, um…” he cleared his throat, “When I first joined the team, Dave and I got a little drunk and made out, but, no, nothing sexual.”

Spencer’s eyes widened - neither of you had expected that.

“Baby’s very good with his mouth,” You assured him, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

He frowned. “Are you not-?”

“I don’t kneel for anyone, Sir.”

Spencer whimpered.

Your hand fell to his hair, puling lightly to get his attention, “You getting impatient, Baby? Can’t wait to choke on his cock?”

“Yes Miss. N-no Miss. Please, Miss…”

“Sir?” You smiled.

Hotch nodded, pupils blown at the thought of Spencer begging for him. He let his boxers fall to the floor, cock springing out.

Less than a second later, his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Spencer’s mouth surround him, the younger agent clearly accustomed to taking dicks into his mouth, even if they were only fake ones.

“Fuck,” He gasped, Spencer’s tongue running around the head of his cock, head bobbing shallowly, one of his hands reaching up to play with his balls.

“You like it, Sir?” You wondered, moving to sit back on the bed, watching them intently.

“Yes, Miss.” He nodded, a hand falling to Spencer’s hair.

“Force him down, if you like.” You suggested, “He loves it.”

Spencer hummed around him, moving forward a little to prompt Hotch to control his movements. He took the hint, using the hand in his hair to hold Spencer still, rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the genius’s pliant mouth. “Fuck,” he panted, looking between you both, eyes widening as you slipped the shirt off your shoulders, throwing it across the room and leaning back, one hand sliding beneath the boxers.

“Baby, you’re doing so good.” You complimented, “So pretty.”

He groaned at the praise, making Hotch’s knees buckle at the vibration, pulling out of his mouth a moment later to stare at him, both men trying to catch their breath. Hotch took his cock in hand, stroked it a few times, then hit Spencer’s cheek with it, making the man moan, lips parted wide as he stared up at him.

“Please, Sir.” He begged, “Want you to fuck my throat, Sir.”

“Fuck, Spencer, Baby…” Hotch stared at him, “I… Fuck…”

Letting him catch his breath for just a moment more, Hotch slid back inside his waiting mouth, dropping his hand as Spencer leant forward, taking him all in and burying his nose in the coarse hair. Hotch’s head fell back then, and Spencer’s hands cupped his ass, keeping him in place for a moment, throat working against the intrusion, making tears form in his eyes.

You moved off the bed then, past experience telling you Spencer might take the move too far in an effort to turn off his brain. Passing out around Hotch’s cock wasn’t a good idea. You smiled at Hotch’s blissed out face, and crouched - you didn’t kneel - beside your shared plaything, noticing his grip was slacking on Hotch’s ass as he got less and less air, allowing the man to thrust again, no idea anything was wrong. You wouldn’t let him know, either. It could ruin the experience or scare him off, and neither you nor Spencer wanted that.

“Oh, baby, you look so good,” You cooed, pulling his hair back from his face, the sight of him on his knees with his boss’s cock down his throat turning you on probably more than it should (not that any of you were complaining).

“So good, baby.” Hotch echoed you, his hips rocking back and forth, “So good.”

Spencer groaned as you leant around to kiss his cheek, one hand moving to his throat, feeling Hotch’s cock through the skin, watching as it bulged.

He tapped your leg, realising he needed to breathe just in time, so you pulled him off by his hair. He gasped, looking up at Hotch through lidded eyes, “Thank you, Sir.” He panted for breath, one hand holding his throat, the other reaching to wrap around his boss, jerking him with no semblance of rhythm.

“Baby…” You cupped his cheek. “Talk to me?”

“Bad case.” He swallowed hard, “Sorry, Miss.”

“It’s okay.” You assured, glancing up at Hotch. “Give me a colour, Baby.”

“Green, Miss.” He smiled, then turned back to Hotch, sealing his lips around him again just in time, the older man reaching orgasm and spilling down Spencer’s throat, staring in awe as Spencer swallowed every drop.

“Why’d you ask for a colour?” Hotch frowned after he caught his breath, watching you help Spencer back onto the bed, mindful of his knee injury.

“I’ve passed out before, Sir.” Spencer answered timidly. “Seeking relief. Didn’t want to think.”

Hotch blinked, surprised, the bliss he felt at orgasming with something other than his hand fading slightly. “I’m sorry, Spencer.”

“My choice, Sir.” He assured, “I’m fine.”

“I thought that response wasn’t allowed?” He looked to you.

“It’s allowed when it’s true.” You smiled, kissing Spencer sweetly. “Go lie up by the pillows, Baby.”

He shifted, groaning as the plug shifted with him, earning grins from you and Hotch.

“Sir?” You turned to him, “Colour?”

“Green.” He smiled, “Very green.”

“How’s your refractory period?”

“No idea.” He admitted, “Haley… We didn’t go for more rounds very often.”

“Okay.” You smiled, “You wanna lie down for a little bit, then?”

He nodded, finally taking off his shirt and joining Spencer by the pillows.

Having caught his breath properly, Spencer smiled at you, “Miss?”

“Yes Baby?”

“Can we save Emily?” He swallowed hard, “I don’t think I’ll be able to talk tomorrow-“

“No problem.” You grinned, “I was gonna suggest that myself. You know how much I love your voice, Baby.”

He blushed at that, his eyes raking over you. He gasped suddenly, “Did you? A tattoo?”

You looked down at yourself, smiling at the small chess piece beneath your left breast. “I did.”

“When?”

“Right after Emily arrived.” You grinned, “You like it?”

He nodded, eyes fixed on it.

Taking his distraction for granted, you leant forward, moving to sit between his stretched out legs, one hand moving to cup his cock.

He gasped at the contact, locking eyes with you, “Miss?”

“It’s about time we got these panties off, don’t you think, Sir?”

“Absolutely.” Hotch nodded, turning Spencer’s face to his own and kissing him gently. You smiled, pulling the lace down Spencer’s legs, lifting them up to his chest as you did, giving you the perfect view of his ass.

“So pretty, baby.” You complimented, tugging at the base of the plug, mind whirring as you thought of your next move. You knew Spencer wanted to watch Hotch fuck you - you wanted that too, and you were sure Hotch did… But you also wanted to watch the two men fuck each other… So what could you do…?

You pressed a kiss to the head of Spencer’s cock then climbed off the bed, heading over to the box by the mirror. “Sir?” You called out, gesturing for Hotch to join you. Spencer whimpered at the loss of contact from either of you, but stayed still, arms coming to wrap around his legs to keep them in place.

He watched you, as best he could, cock rock hard and red, the plug resting directly on his spot. You were talking, he didn’t know what you were saying, but from Hotch’s sudden smile, he could tell he would enjoy whatever you were deciding on.

“Baby?” Hotch called out a moment later, your conversation finished. “Can you move to the edge of the bed, please?”

“Yes, Sir.” He nodded.

“Feet on the floor. Make sure you’ve got a pillow under your ass.” You added. He nodded, moving into position, cock standing to attention as the change forced him to clench around the plug.

As you turned to him, he whimpered, not having expected the vibrating cock ring to come into play tonight. His mind raced, trying to figure out where it was going, who it would be used on.

You grinned at him, moving to straddle his hips, the heat of your entrance… the wetness of it… resting over his neglected cock.

“Please, Miss.” He whined, head falling back as you rocked against him with a smile.

Once his eyes were closed, you stopped moving, leaning forward to press your front against his, moving his hands above his head. His eyes flew open - Hotch was at his head, purple rope in hand, binding his wrists together. The two of you ignored him, working together to immobilise his arms, the rope winding around almost to his elbows, forcing his head up, using his upper arms as unconventional pillows.

“So pretty.” Hotch complimented, moving to kiss him. Spencer tilted his chin to meet his lips, but at the last moment, Hotch turned his head and kissed you instead, earning a whine.

You pulled away, “What was that, Baby?”

“N-nothing, Miss.” He stared at you.

You raised an eyebrow, “Really? Cause it sounded like a protest to me.” You sat up, rocking against his cock again, “Perhaps we need to rethink our stance on punishments.”

“N-no Miss. Please, Miss. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Sir?” You looked to Hotch.

“I think he could use it instead of me?”

“I think so too.” You grinned, then shifted position, sitting on Spencer’s abdomen, hands once again playing with his nipples.

Hotch rounded the bed, taking the cock ring from where you’d dropped it on the mattress, sliding it onto Spencer a moment later.

He whimpered then, staring at you desperately.

“Colour?” You checked.

“So green.” He assured you, “So fucking green.”

Hotch laughed, “I see what you mean about punishment.”

“Poor baby.” You cooed, brushing his hair off his face again, “Can’t cum til we let him.”

He whined, “Please miss.”

“We haven’t even turned it on and you’re already begging?” You frowned, pinching one of his nipples, “Such a little slut.”

“Miss?” Hotch asked, “Ready?”

“Condom?” You checked, looking back at him. He nodded, proudly displaying his covered dick. You grinned back, shifting position again so you lay against Spencer, legs either side of his hips. Hotch stood behind you, between Spencer’s legs, the younger man’s eyes widening as he realised what was happening.

Hotch slid into you then, the both of you letting out low moans at the contact, Spencer’s cock twitching beneath you.

“Y-you wanna know how this is gonna go, baby?” You wondered. He nodded, eyes locking with Hotch’s as he began to thrust, rocking you forward, changing the pressure on his cock and on the plug.

“First, she’s gonna cum.” Hotch explained, “Then we’ll turn on the ring.”

He whimpered.

“Then take out that pretty plug.” You continued, “And he’s gonna fuck your ass.”

“Please…!”

“And I’m gonna sit on your cock.”

“Then we’re both gonna cum.”

“And if you’ve been good, maybe you can afterwards.” You grinned, pulling him into a kiss. “That sound good, baby?”

“Yes Miss. Yes Sir. Please, I-“

“What, baby?” Hotch wondered, thrusting harder and harder into you. “You that desperate for my dick?”

“Please!” He whined again.

You turned your attention to his neck, stomach curling as his cock brushed against your clit with every thrust of Hotch’s dick, sucking purple marks into Spencer’s delicate, flushed skin.

You’d been worked up all day, knowing they were coming home, and watching them play with each other had only riled you up even more. You knew it wouldn’t take long to coax out your first orgasm, especially not with the pace Hotch had set. You shifted back, making Spencer whine again as you altered the angle, giving yourself just enough room to play with your clit, knuckles brushing against Spencer’s cock as you did, other hand moving to rest on his throat.

“Please miss!” He begged, “Please, I wanna cum, I need to cum.”

“You don’t need anything, Baby.” Hotch countered, and you realised exactly what Penelope had meant when she’d called him the Big Bad Unit Chief, his voice lower than normal, a darker tone taking over. “You’re just a spoilt little brat, aren’t you?”

He whimpered.

“Say it,” You breathed, edging closer and closer.

“I’m a spoilt little brat, Sir!” He squeaked, prompting one especially firm thrust from Hotch which tipped you over the edge, crying out and increasing the pressure on his neck, drawing groans from both men.

Hotch pulled out of you as you caught your breath, still rock hard. You shifted forward again (once you were able), still panting, Spencer checking in with you silently. You smiled, sending him a thumbs up. His arms strained against their bonds, fingers wiggling.

“You good, Baby?”

“Can you loosen them a little?” He requested. You nodded, reaching up to untie most of the rope, still keeping his wrists tied, but allowing him to bring his arms into a more comfortable position. “Thank you, Miss.”

“No problem.” You smiled, “You ready to keep going?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Sir?” You wondered.

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded. You reached around, pressing the tiny button on the cock ring, feeling Spencer’s muscles jump at the sudden stimulation.

“Green.” He smiled at you before you had to ask.

Grinning at him, you turned slightly to watch as Hotch removed the plug slowly, his eyes growing wider and wider as he saw how big it was.

“Y-you’ve had that in all day?” He stared at Spencer.

“Since we got home.” He clarified, “I swapped the smaller one out. I’m good at staying quiet but not that good.”

“We have five.” You explained, “He had number two with him all week. That’s number four.”

“You have a bigger one?” Hotch stared.

“You’re about to fuck him with a whole eight inches and you’re worried about the size of a plug?” You smiled.

“If… If we do this again, I won’t have to-“

“O-only if you w-want to, Sir.” Spencer smiled at him, cock twitching impatiently.

“You good, Sir?” You checked.

“Yes, Miss. Green.” He assured, “You, uh… get started.”

“Join in when you’re ready.” You smiled, straddling Spencer again, sinking down on him in one move, making sure the vibrator was at the right angle for both of you.

“Fuck…” You gasped, “Fuck, baby… So good for me.”

“M-miss…” He whined, “Love you so much.”

“Love you too.” You smiled, bouncing on his cock a few times before you leant forward, giving Hotch the space he needed to enter Spencer whenever he wanted.

You felt him moving behind you, repositioning Spencer’s legs. He bent them, setting his feet beside yours on the mattress, locking you together in a comfortable tangle of limbs. The vibrations rocked through you… the heat of Spencer beneath you, inside you… the looming form of Hotch against your back… “Fuck…” you breathed, able to feel when Hotch entered Spencer, the twitch of his cock inside you only one of several giveaways.

Hotch’s pleased groan, a whispered “oh fuck….”, Spencer’s hands clenching into fists above his head, mouth falling open in a silent cry, and the subtle nudge forward you felt from the slight rocking of Hotch’s hips.

“So good…” Spencer whined, “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

With each thrust into him, Hotch pushed Spencer further into you, the older agent setting a fast pace as he chased his high. The rhythm had you getting closer and closer to your own, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Spencer’s almost-silent begging to cum, the faint buzz of the vibrator, and your own heartbeat in your ears filling your senses, the three of you a tangled sweaty mess.

“Ready, baby?” You asked Spencer, “I’m so close.”

“Let go Miss.” He whispered, throat still raw from sucking Hotch’s dick, growing more hoarse with each passing breath as he struggled not to shout out loud.

“Want you to cum, Miss.” Hotch added, his large hands reaching between you and Spencer and cupping your tits, thumbs running over your nipples. “Cum for us, Miss.”

“Please, Miss!”

“Fuck…” You gasped, every sensation coming together, pushing you over the edge.

You came with a cry, the two bodies either side of you preventing your body from spasming too much. Hotch kept thrusting, not far behind. Spencer’s eyes were screwed shut as he did everything in his power not to cum, knowing if he just held on a moment longer you’d reward him for being so good.

Hotch came with a grunt, and a particularly sharp thrust, just twenty seconds later, his body falling forward onto yours, onto Spencer’s, pushing the three of you into the mattress.

He withdrew once he was able, once he’d caught his breath, and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the nearby trashcan as you rolled off of Spencer, earning a desperate whine as he slid out of you. You reached down to turn off the vibrations as Hotch moved back to stand in front of you both.

“Please Miss, Sir, please can I cum, please?”

You smiled lazily, “What do you think, Sir? Baby’s been so good for us.”

Hotch shook his head, “I’m not so sure.”

“No?” You wondered, the two of you ignoring every noise from him, every beg and every plea falling from his lips in quick succession. Spencer watched as Hotch gestured to you, making you sit up so he could whisper in your ear, earning a grin.

You stared down at him, “Can you hold on a little longer, Baby?” You wondered, “Sir’s just had a wonderful idea.”

He whined, “Yes, Miss.”

You kissed him, reaching to untie his arms quickly, as Hotch carefully slid off the cock ring. “You’re so beautiful, Baby.” He beamed under the praise.

Hotch smiled as he watched you both, then, in a move neither of you had anticipated, he sunk to his knees, placing a kiss on the angry red tip of Spencer’s now-overstimulated cock.

“Sir!” He cried out, hips bucking, making you both laugh. You moved down his body, turning to lie top-to-toe with him, head resting on his stomach as you stared at Hotch excitedly.

“I’m not sure what to do.” The stern man admitted.

“I’ll help you.” You grinned, ignoring Spencer once again as he realised what was about to happen, one of his hands falling to your hair, the other arm propping him up so he could watch. “Hold his legs down.”

Hotch’s hands moved instantly to his thighs.

“Baby?” You checked.

“Green, Miss. Won’t last long, Sir, I can’t hold it much longer.”

“That’s okay, Baby.” Hotch assured him, eyes searching yours.

“Relax.” You told him, reaching to run a hand in his hair, copying the grip Spencer had in yours. “Spit or swallow?”

“What would you like me to do, Miss?” He wondered, dominance falling away as he looked to you for guidance.

“I think you can try to swallow for me, Sir.” You smiled, “Just wrap your mouth around the head, I’ll do the rest. Baby won’t last long enough for a proper lesson.”

“Yes, Miss.” Hotch nodded, leaning forward to do just that.

Moving your hand from his hair, you wrapped it around Spencer’s cock, your own juices thankfully providing enough lube.

“Let go as soon as you want, Baby.” You cooed. It only took a few pumps of your hand for him to tense beneath you, cumming into Hotch’s mouth with a cry and a breathy “thank you.”

Hotch released Spencer’s cock to swallow obediently, a small trickle of cum escaping. You caught it with your thumb, bringing it to your own lips, and moved off the bed, helping Hotch to his feet and guiding him to lie down. Spencer - spent - shifted over lazily, tucking his legs onto the mattress and latching onto Hotch, hugging him tightly. You smiled as both men relaxed with each other, and moved around them to reposition the pillows and adjust the duvet.

You left them for a moment, cleaning yourself up in the bathroom before returning, gently cleaning them up too. Spencer whimpered as you brushed his cock, burying his head into Hotch’s chest.

“It’s okay, Baby…” Hotch assured him tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

You moved up the bed, settling behind Hotch for a moment as you took Spencer’s wrists, one at a time, applying some aloe to the marks left by the ropes, earning a sleepy smile. When you were done, you brushed his hair from his face, running one hand through it lightly, the other through Hotch’s.

You smiled, pressing a kiss to Hotch’s head before you stood, the older man once again taking up the duty of stroking Spencer’s hair, thumb catching one of the small hoop earrings usually hidden by his long locks.

“I like them,” he hummed, hand falling away as he drifted towards sleep, “You should show them off.”

Spencer flushed under the praise, eyes flickering over Aaron’s form before he looked to you. You rounded the bed and climbed in behind Spencer, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his back.

“We’ll book you a haircut in the morning, Spence.”

He smiled, turning his head to kiss you before settling back into Hotch’s arms, the three of you drifting off contentedly.

~~~

Two days later, Spencer was running late for work, but burst into the briefing room just in time, smiling at the stares he received from the rest of the team, eyes focused on Hotch as the older man stared at his now-visible ears.

He turned away as Spencer sat, fighting a smile. “What, did you join a boyband?”


End file.
